The present invention relates to an edge tool which is used for cutting various articles.
In general, the strength and cutting quality of a conventional edge tool are substantially determined by the properties of the steel of which the edge tool is made.
In the case of conventional edge tools, an acceptable edge tool is obtained only when a certain minimum number of manufacturing steps are used in the manufacture of the edge tool. Needless to say, this can lead to a somewhat high price of the edge tool.